<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Showers by Hilarita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390059">April Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita'>Hilarita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>First written for Xylodemon's H/D drabble challenge: April Showers, 51 words</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First written for Xylodemon's H/D drabble challenge: April Showers, 51 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh Potter, you rotter<br/>
You’re a total disgrace;<br/>
You’re wielding a duster.<br/>
Get out of this place!</p><p>You polish and spray,<br/>
Wash windows and floors<br/>
In a most slavish way.<br/>
Stop cleaning those doors!</p><p>Oh Potter, you’re mad.<br/>
We’ve house-elves for this.<br/>
Oh Potter, stop dusting<br/>
And give me a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>